


Невидимое

by Yozhik



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Невидимое

– Так нечестно! – смеётся Нацумэ, глядя в небо – с тем, что вещи промокнут, он уже смирился. – Обещали же дождь только с утра!  
– Это всё потому что мы сегодня читали про «и вот пошёл дождь», – подозрительно серьёзно говорит Танума, раскрывая зонт. – Хорошо, что я это предвидел.  
– Теперь ты сможешь об этом ещё и написать, – улыбается Нацумэ. – Я всё равно уже промок, давай сначала проводим до дома тебя.  
«Я всё равно хотел заглянуть в лес и кой-кого повстречать» – недоговаривает он. По-хорошему у них практически нет секретов друг от друга – и нельзя не заметить, что обоим от этого одинаково проще. Но всё равно Нацумэ не хочет лишний раз поднимать некоторые темы.  
– И так и будем ходить – туда и назад. Пока не высохнем.  
Они сворачивают с дороги, на узкой тропинке удержаться под одним зонтом ещё сложнее. Нацумэ поскальзывается, кое-как умудряется ухватиться за ветку – холодным душем больше, холодным душем меньше, высохнет, всё лучше, чем свалиться в грязную лужу. И замечает за стволом подозрительно довольного жизнью каппу. Тот подпрыгивает на месте, собираясь сбежать, Нацумэ торопливо прикладывает палец к губам, подмигивает – и очень быстро пытается жестами объяснить успокоившемуся каппе, что надо сделать. Тот кивает и исчезает в кустах.  
Несколько секунд спустя Танума очень громко ойкает от неожиданности. Кто-то, кого он не может увидеть, вкладывает ему в руку очень кривой букет из мокрых веток.


End file.
